


K9 Has Upgraded

by scifirenegade



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cursed content, FurryArtSchool Weekly Prompt, Gen, muscular, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifirenegade/pseuds/scifirenegade
Summary: The most cursed thing the Doctor has seen.
Kudos: 1





	K9 Has Upgraded

**Author's Note:**

> For the FurryArtSchool server weekly prompt.


End file.
